conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arulian Invasion of Pakistan
Fall of Pakistan Pakistan was taken over by a military coup in August 2013. They were taken over soon after the election by the Taliban, because the post election period was the best time to attack. It started August 2nd, 2013. The Pakistan government had been infiltrated by the Taliban. On this day, the current prime Minster of Pakistan was set to go on a parade through Islamabad. The parade was going great, until it was about halfway over. That is when the Taliban came in. They were disguised as regular citizens, but they pulled guns from bags they were carrying and fired on the prime ministers car. The car was disabled and the Taliban soldiers quickly swooped in to capture him. His guards were overrun and he was put in political prison, with Taliban leader Hakimullah Meshud becoming the new leader. Less then a week later, the world reacts with outrage, with Pakistan being dropped from the U.N and multiple countries publicly denouncing Pakistan. Arul was the only one to take military action though, invading Pakistan with the troops they had peacekeeping in Afghanistan, a few thousand soldiers. Start of the Invasion The start of the Arul-Pakistan war was on August 4th, 2013. Two thousand Arulian soldiers were flown into southern Pakistan. They were unloaded and the same day a forward operating base was set up, called Base Bruhui, as it was in the Bruhui region of Pakistan. In a few more days another FOB was set up close to the first one called Base Bruhui East. The plan was to fly in more soldiers and then set up a airfield. One day later on August 5th the first Taliban attack came. A few Taliban scouts with sniper weapons were in the mountains, probably coming from the city of Quetta, and they attacked a convoy of soldiers coming from Base Bruhui to Base Bruhui East. The two were quickly stopped but the attack informed the Arulians about the Taliban presence in the area. On the 12th,a week later from the first attack, the Arulians replied with a counterattack. They sent a force of army soldiers and tanks to Quetta, a local city near the FOBs. The soldiers were attacked outside the city but they had the upper hand because of good training and weaponry. They killed ten Taliban soldiers and lost one soldier. The soldiers kept moving and got inside Quetta, where the real fight would begin. Inside they were attacked by more enemies. They took losses but still pushed the Taliban back. There were about one hundred soldiers in this operation and reinforcements were ready to come if they needed help. The battle went on all day until a stalemate was reached and both sides needed to resupply. The next day the fighting resumed and the Taliban was pushed back more. The Arulian tanks were greatly helping, as the Taliban were only prepared for infantry combat. The final push was using planes. Two A-10 Thunderbolts were sent in for close air support, and they routed the Taliban soldiers. Quetta was now controlled by the Arulians. They had lost fourteen soldiers in the fighting and there were many civilian casualties. Currently reinforcements are being sent to south Pakistan to secure the area. Category:Wars Category:Arul